La Ultima De Mis Aventuras
by Tukiz
Summary: Lemmon:has soñado con hacerlo con un desconocido en la oscuridad?...bella se encuentra sola...una aventura unica, o mejor dicho la ultima de mis aventuras, con una sorpresita al final...


**ola! este es mi primer one short! es un lemon con un toque dulce, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, plis pasense por mis otras historias, espero que esta historia les guste , alguna duda sobre la historia estare encantada de contestar, solo envienme un review con su pregunta y prometo no demorarme en contestar.**

**ahora no las aburro mas y**

**A LEER!**

**postadata: escuchen la cancion "HAMBURG SONG - KEANE" no me he inspirado en esa cancion, pero la estube escuchando mientras corregia y queda muy bien con la historia, da un toque especial.**

**LOS PRESONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA ESEPCIONAL STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

Isabella Swan

27 años

Jefa de redacción del NEWS PAPER

CODIGO: 0984572

…

Leí mi descripción en la pantalla en el momento en que pasaba mi tarjeta de acceso, las puertas se abrieron y entre haciendo ruido con mis zapatos de 4 centímetros de tacón.

-Buenos días señorita Swan – saludo rápidamente mi asistente

-Buenos días Silvia – salude acercándome a su escritorio – ¿algo nuevo para mí?

-Sí, hay una junta de gerentes la próxima semana, las fotos sobre el encabezado tardaron pero ya están aquí, llego por correspondencia esta mañana la información que pidió sobre el nuevo reportero y aquí está el diseño del diario para el día de mañana, solo hace falta que usted lo apruebe – finalizo entregándome un sobre grande de color blanco con la insignia de la editorial en el frente

-Gracias Silvia – dije cogiendo el sobre y entrando a mi oficina, deje en mi sillón mi maletín y me serví una taza de café, me senté en mi cómodo sillón y me dispuse a revisar el diseño, estaba abriendo el sobre cuando fui interrumpida

-Señorita Swan, tiene una llamada de Alice Brandon – aviso mi asistente

-Está bien Silvia pásala

Y ahora que habría pasado con Alice

-¡Hola amiga! – chillo una voz demasiado reconocible e irritante

Sonreí

-Hola Alice –salude

-Bella tengo tanto que hacer, esta tiene que ser la mejor boda de todo Chicago, mi vestido será hermoso, será una sorpresa, también tengo tu vestido así que ni pienses que me olvidado de ti, te vas a morir cuando lo veas, el novio va estar guapísimo, como siempre, ayyy hablando de el novio, extraño a Jasper - Suspiró

-¿Cuando regresa? – pregunte, Jasper había viajado para traer a su familia a la boda

-En un par de horas, su vuelo está por llegar – respondió – ya quiero que veas la decoración, ya repartí todas las invitaciones, en la mañana me entregaron los vestidos de las damas de honor… - y luego no escuche mas, Alice había querido que le ayudara con los preparativos pero yo tenía mucho trabajo además de que me aburrían esas cosas, así que la deje sola en esto, sabía que tenía un gusto excelente, la recepción estaría hermosa

Pero algo se enchufó en mi mente ¡tenía trabajo que hacer!

-Alice, ¡Alice! – llame

-No puedo creer que falte tan poco…estoy muyyy emocionada, no puedo esperara para casarme…

-¡ALICE!

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo molesta por interrumpirla en medio de su ensoñación

-Es que…tengo mucho trabajo y…

-Si si, ya entendí – dijo interrumpiéndome - te dejo para que trabajes y así yo también me ocupo de los últimos detalles

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana

-Sí, nos vemos mañana, solo espero que no te arrepientas y no vayas

-Muy chistosa, claro que estaré allí

-Adiós

-Adiós

Wau Alice si que se estaba volviendo loca con todo esto de la boda.

Mi día transcurrió tranquilo y normal, me la pase trabajando y no pude almorzar, solo tomaba agua, necesitaba acabar con todos los pendientes si quería tener el dia libre para mañana, si no iba seguro Alice me mataría, o aun peor…enfrentaría su furia, y créanme no quieren ver a la enana molesta, no quieren.

Respondí emails, llamadas, aprobé y rechacé algunos diseños, eran las 7:oo pm y ya todos se habían ido pero yo seguían en la oficina.

-Señorita Swan – dijo entrando Silvia – ya me voy, ¿usted se quedara aun? – pregunto

- Si – respondí sin levantar la mirada de los papales que tenía en mi mesa

-Está bien hasta mañana – se despidió

-Claro, te veré en la iglesia ¿verdad?

-¡Si!, no faltare – Alice también se había encargado de invitarla y me alegre, Silvia me caía muy bien.

-Ok, nos vemos

-Adiós señorita Swan – cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se fue

Pasaron un par de horas y ya eran las 9:30 aunque para mí no habían pasado ni 10 minutos, estaba revisando los últimos papales cuando me di cuenta que las fotos de la portada no eran lo suficientemente buenas, tendría que cambiarlas, ¡todo tenía que hacerlo yo!, le di un último sorbo a mi taza de café y me levante de mi cómodo sillón.

Tendría que ir al almacén en donde guardan videos y fotos que no se utilizan, estaba a un par de puertas de mi despacho así que no me tardaría mucho, salí al pasillo y comencé a caminar haciendo ruido con mis zapatos, por algún milagro no resbalé, al llegar a la puerta del almacén me detuve y gire la perilla, me asome y adentro todo estaba oscuro, solo habían estantes tipo biblioteca, solo que más pequeños y de otro material, entre cerrando la puerta suavemente , di un par de pasos y encontré el interruptor de la luz, lo encendí y me adentre entre los enormes estantes llenos de videos y fotos ordenados por orden alfabético, la sección de fotos estaba al fondo, camine con paso seguro hasta ver un letrero que decía: "sección de fotografía"

Comencé por la A, buscando las fotos que necesitaba, no sabía con que nombre las habían guardado así que tenía que revisar todo, se hacia un silencio sepulcral que me ponía los pelos de punta, acelere mi paso para salir de aquí lo mas antes posible, comencé con mi trabajo con el silencio de música de fondo, estaba en la letra G cuando las encontré, suspire aliviada, cogí el pequeño sobre y me dispuse a irme… cuando la luz se apago.

Di un salto y mire a mi alrededor asustada, no podía ver nada, eso me hacía sentir indefensa, un montón de probabilidades me vinieron a la mente, tal vez el foco se rompió…aunque no había escuchado ningún sonido, tal vez se fue la luz…pero aun podía ver la lucecita de la computadora al fondo del pasillo, quería creer que por algún motivo lógico me había quedado a oscuras, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que no era así.

Que había alguien

-¿Hola? – Pregunte aferrándome al estante frente a mí – ¿ay alguien? – pregunte de nuevo pero no obtuve respuesta

Escuche pasos, comencé a aterrarme, mi cuerpo tembló y me tense

-¿Hola? – pregunte otra vez con la voz temblorosa, para seguir sin respuesta

-¡¿Quién es? – exigí saber con voz que yo creí fuerte, aunque se me quebró 2 veces por el miedo, esto no me gustaba nada

Por una pequeña ventana se colaba un poco de luz, así que no todo estaba completamente a penumbras, aunque no me serbia de mucho, los pasos seguían y cada vez se escuchaban mas y mas cerca, estaba por gritar cuando vi una sombra al final de pasillo, si la vista no me traicionaba era un hombre alto y de contextura fuerte pero sin exagerar, tome mucho aire y cuando estuve por gritar por segunda vez otra vez el grito se quedo en la garganta

-Hola – su voz por alguna razón en lugar de atemorizarme me tranquilizo, era verdaderamente hermosa y aterciopelada, suave pero masculina, no tenia palabras.

Se acerco cautelosamente como esperando que saliera corriendo, pero no lo hice, me relaje y abrí muy bien mis ojos, no quería perderme nada de este fascínate hombre, mis ojos se iban acostumbrando a la oscuridad.

Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de mí se detuvo, entonces pude verlo a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana en lo alto de la pared.

Lo más resaltante fueron sus ojos, esos enormes e increíbles ojos verdes, su cabello sensualmente despeinado y su piel blanca, ¡oh dios mío!, era muy apuesto, me sentí como una adolescente frente al impulso de tocarlo como no es debido.

Mis ojos se rehusaban a pestañear, no quería perderme ningún detalle.

A los pocos segundos sonrió con una perfecta sonrisa torcida.

Juro que me hubiera desmallado si no fuera porque estaba contra el estante.

De repente dio un paso corto pero decidido en mi dirección, mi cuerpo se tenso ante la expectativa de lo cerca que estaban nuestros cuerpos, me miro buscando en mis ojos el permiso de seguir, no sé lo que vio pero a los pocos segundos lo tenía aun más cerca de mí, nos separaban milímetros, mi respiración se hizo irregular y pude percibir su olor, era dulce y masculino, me embriagué de el.

En una situación racional habría salido corriendo, en una situación normal cualquiera de nosotras nos estuviéramos muriendo de miedo con un desconocido a tan poca distancia, pero esta no era una situación normal ni mucho menos racional.

Yo seguía sujeta a la carpeta con todas mi fuerzas, no podía despegar mis ojos de sus labios así que me sobresalte cuando sentí su suave mano sobre la mía quitándome la carpeta, me relaje y solté el objeto, él lo tomo y lo tiro lejos sin despegar ni un segundo sus ojos de los míos.

-¿Alguna vez has soñado con hacerlo con un desconocido en la oscuridad?

Me estremecí ante su voz y solo pude asentir con debilidad

-Pues estas de suerte hermosa, hoy pasara

La voz no me salía por ninguna parte, estaba quedando como una imbécil pero no me importo, él me deslumbraba con tan solo mirarme.

Sonrió de lado otra vez y se acerco imposiblemente lento, estábamos a muy poca distancia pero se demoro como si estuviéramos a kilómetros.

Y entonces toque el cielo

Sus labios se posaron tiernamente sobre los míos y yo tuve ganas de saltar de alegría.

Deslizó sus manos hasta rodear mi cintura y yo lleve mis manos hasta su sedoso cabello, todo en él se sentía genial, el beso se convirtió en uno más apasionado y ardiente, la estúpida necesidad de respirar se hizo presente y se separo para morder mi cuello y acariciar mi lóbulo con su lengua

-Bella…- susurro, miles de preguntas me asomaron por la cabeza ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? ¿Ya me había visto? ¿Había planeado esto?... no di importancia a ninguna de ellas y solo disfrute.

Deslizó sus manos muy sensualmente hasta mis muslos y los acarició suavemente con un toque de necesidad, se entretuvo poco tiempo allí para después subir una mano hacia mi cabello dejando la otra en mi trasero, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas ante cada roce de placer que proporcionaba, me miro directamente a los ojos e inconscientemente suspire como una adolescente.

Me acerco a sus labios otra vez y nos besamos ardientemente, coloco ambas manos en mi trasero y después de acariciarlo me levanto levemente, yo automáticamente supe que hacer y envolví mis piernas en su cintura, gemimos a unísono frente al roce de nuestros sexos, ni un segundo me despegue de sus labios, los mordí y succioné como jamás lo había hecho con nadie, casi sin darme cuenta nos estábamos moviendo, no supe hacia donde nos dirigíamos hasta que sentí que me sentaba en una mesa, no lo aguante mas y comencé a subir la camiseta gris que tenia puesta, para mi satisfacción no llevaba nada al pie dejándome sus perfectos abdominales frente a mis hambrientos ojos, dirigí mis labios a su cuello, lo bese y lamí ganándome gruñidos mientras sus manos desabotonaban mi blusa ágilmente, me la quito y se quedo viendo mis senos cubiertos por el sostén azul

-Irresistible – murmuró

En un rápido movimiento quito la prenda azul y tomo uno de mis pezones en su boca

-Ahhh…- gemí por la sorpresa, sus manos recorrían mis costados, mis manos no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a deshacerse de su pantalón bajándolo junto con su bóxer, mire de reojo su erección y me moje aun mas, era muy grande.

Su boca fue subiendo hacia mi cuello y se entretuvo allí mientras sus manos quitaban mi falda junto con mi ropa interior.

Ambos quedamos completamente desnudos y yo abrí aun mas mis piernas para darle la bienvenida

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga Bella? – Susurro contra la piel de mi cuello, sin dejarme responder me penetro fuertemente y se detuvo – ¿fuerte O… - esta vez salió un poco de mi y entro lentamente -… despacio? – completo la frase

Yo apenas podía hablar pero me las arreglé, sabía exactamente como quería que me lo hiciera

-Fu…Fuerte – eso le basto y se volvió entrar con fuerza – mierda…si – maldije sin poder controlar lo que decía, comenzó un vaivén rápido y preciso, gemí y grite como nunca lo había hecho.

-Te...sientes tan…bien – dijo, le faltaba la respiración pero aun así seguía gimiendo.

-Mas…mas – pedía yo, no podía albergar tanto placer, este hombre me estaba haciendo ver estrellas, necesitaba sentir sus labios así que lo bese con todo lo que tenía en ese momento, él no tardo en responder mientras intensificaba sus estocadas, mis manos se envolvían en su cabello y recorrían su nuca hasta llegar a sus mejillas sonrojadas, una de sus manos que sujetaba mi cintura se dirigió a mi clítoris masajeándolo lentamente, gemí en su boca y mordí su labio inferior, me separe un poco de él y coloque mi frente sobre la suya.

-Voy…a llegar – anuncie

-Córrete hermosa, quiero verte mientras te corres por mi – sus palabras me llevaron a lo más alto teniendo el clímax mas sorprendente de mi vida y no es que haya tenido muchos, pero este era completamente diferente, quise gritar su nombre pero no lo sabía así que solo me limite a gemir con todas mis fuerzas mientras mis uñas se enteraban en su nuca y hombros, unas estocadas mas y él llego también gritando mi nombre, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos apretaron mis muslos, era hermoso.

Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiro satisfecho, después de unos minutos nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a normalizarse, ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, enterró su cabeza entre mis cabellos y respiro profundamente abrazándome con infinita ternura, yo hice lo mismo y se separo saliendo finalmente de mi, por un segundo me sentí bacía y sola, algo no estaba bien, ¿Cómo este extraño podía hacerme sentir así?

Se coloco de espaldas a mí y comenzó a vestirse, su indiferencia me perturbo pero no dije nada, me baje de la mesa buscando mi ropa que estaba tirada por todas partes, por más que intente retrasar el proceso de vestirme se hizo inevitable que acabara de abotonar hasta el último botón de mi blusa, no quería salir de esa habitación, sabía que una vez estuviera fuera tendría que seguir con mi vida, en medio de la oscuridad me voltee para ver a mi desconocido apoyado en un estante ya vestido, sus ojos verdes se veían tristes y sin vida, me dedico un triste sonrisa y hablo

-Supongo que tienes que irte – dijo con pesar

Asentí aun sin tener las fuerzas para hablar

-Me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera…en otra situación te hubiera invitado a cenar, te hubiera dicho lo hermosa que estabas y te hubiera dado un beso al terminar la noche…pero tu mejor que yo sabe que eso es imposible

Mire hacia el suelo avergonzada como si acabaran de descubrirme haciendo algo malo, él estaba enterado de todo, él lo sabia

-Me cautivaste desde la primera vez que te vi Bella, pero cuando lo supe, no me quedo otra cosa que hacer esto para tenerte de alguna manera.

Tome aire y hable por primera vez desde que lo había visto cara a cara

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eso importa? – Pregunto con amargura – tu no necesitas recordar mi nombre, no es correcto ni mucho menos necesario

-Claro – respondí con tristeza, me hubiera gustado al menos saber su nombre, di media vuelta dispuesta a salir de aquí, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y no quería que me recordara así, di un paso en dirección opuesta cuando su voz me interrumpió

-Edward – dijo de repente, gire confundida ¿Qué había dicho?

-¿Disculpa?

-Edward – volvió a decir – mi nombre es Edward – se acerco sigilosamente a mí hasta que casi ya no había distancia entre nosotros y me tomo de las manos con delicadeza - ¿puedo besarte por ultima ves? – pregunto, esas tan simples palabras me detuvieron el corazón y no pude emitir palabras coherente así que solo lo acerqué y uní nuestros labios.

Sus manos me atrajeron hacia él por la cintura con dulzura y mis manos recorrieron su rostro memorizándolo, su lengua se adentro en mi boca lentamente, ninguno de los 2 intensificó el beso, no teníamos intención de ir más lejos.

Mientras nos besábamos un solitaria lagrima recorría mi mejilla, cayó al suelo entre nosotros donde él no podía verla, al momento de separarnos nos abrazamos fuertemente, era increíble que en tan poco tiempo doliera tanto separarse de él, pero tenía que hacerlo

-No me olvides – susurró

-No lo haré – le dije, solté sus manos que estaba unidas a las mías y un paso tras otro me fui separando de él, llegue a la puerta y otra dolorosa lagrima fue derramada.

-Adiós Edward – murmuré lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara

-Adiós Bella –contesto desde la oscuridad

Y Salí

Di un paso afuera y algo dentro de mí se rompió en miles de pedazos, estaba dejando una parte de mi con él , di un ultimo vistazo dentro de la habitación pero solo vi oscuridad y desde muy al fondo unos ojos verdes me miraban.

Cerré la puerta y a paso débil me dirigí a mi despacho, de camino a mi oficina no podía creerme lo que acaba de pasar, era surrealista, me sorprendí de lo rápido que podía cambiar la vida, en un momento todo estaba bien y en el otro…todo mi mundo estaba de cabeza, tome mis cosas y apague todo en tiempo récor, no quería permanecer mas tiempo allí, las lagrimas se iban acumulando en mis ojos haciendo casi imposible que pudiera ver con claridad, me dirigí a la puerta de vidrio corrediza y saque me tarjeta de acceso.

De repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, por el tono supe que era Alice, desganada conteste.

-Hola Alice

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto mi amiga al escuchar el tono de mi voz.

-Sí, solo estoy nerviosa…por lo de mañana

-Ah claro, no todos los días una se casa, oye no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, pero solo te quería avisar que a las 8 debes estar en mi casa ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, no te preocupes – conteste limpiándome las lágrimas

-Listo, entonces que duermas bien. No quiero ojeras en la novia

-Si – respondi con un dolor en el pecho

-Bella tranquila, todo saldrá bien mañana, él te ama, se casaran y eran felices

Mi amiga había malinterpretado el tono de mi voz, si supiera que no estaba llorando por la boda, estaba llorando por lo que acaba de hacer, por algo que no seria

-Sí, lo sé, como dije, solo son nervios

-Está bien hasta mañana y si hay problemas llámame .Buenas noches

-Adiós

Y colgué

Tome la tarjeta de acceso una vez más entre mis manos temblorosas y la pase

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y antes de salir vi mi descripción en la pequeña pantalla

Isabella Swan

27 años

Jefa de redacción del NEWS PAPER

CODIGO: 0984572

Futura señora Black

* * *

**PENSARON QUE ALICE ERA LA QUE SE CASABA?**

**PUES NOOO**

**ERA BELLA, ESPERO NO AVERLAS HECHO SUFRIR MUCHO LA VERDAD**

**PLIS DEJEN REVIEWS... QUIERO SABER K LES PARECIO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y PASENSE POR MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS**

El León y La Zorra » reviews

HOT LIMONERAS ESTE ES SU FINC:a Bella le hicieron daño en el pasado,la Bella que conoceras ahora no es la de hace 6 años, el se fue y no regreso Y ELLA...CAMBIO, eso es lo que pasa cuando has follado con medio chicago y eres una zorrA

Ironia  
MUY INTENSO/JuRo QuE lO qUiSe CoN CaDa PeDaZo De mI cOrAzOn RoTo, EdwArD fUe mI vIdA pOr TaNtO tIeMpO QuE e oLvIdAdO lO qUe sIgNiFiCa El AmOr SiN dOlOr...bella lo ama pero cuando se lo dice...no todo sale deacuerdo al plan...que triste IRONIA /PARA LLORAR


End file.
